The present invention relates to a combination liquid soap dispenser and scrub brush, and in particular a liquid soap dispenser which has a carrier mechanism which delivers a hand/nail scrub brush into a bath of soap or other suitable cleaning agent. This carrier also acts as a suspension device which allows--for drip drying of the hand/nail scrub brush.
Hand/nail scrub brushes are commonly used items in our society, and are generally used for hygienic purposes. The scrub brushes are generally kept on a counter top, in a dish, or hung on some type of hook. In some cases the scrub brushes are quite unsightly.
To use liquid soap with a hand/nail scrub brush, the user generally deposits the liquid soap either on his/her hands or on the scrub brushes bristles directly. In both cases, the liquid soap is not evenly distributed across the outer ends of the scrub brush bristles. This negatively affects the efficiency of the disinfecting and cleaning ability of the scrub brush, and can also unnecessarily waste liquid soap.
Once used, the scrub brushes are generally returned to their original positions. In the case of the first two locations, the bristles of the brush are usually placed in contact with a surface; this orientation often results in the development of a puddle of water around the brush bristles. The puddle often does not allow the brush to dry completely. In fact, the puddle itself can also facilitate the growth of bacteria.
Although many different liquid soap dispensers and scrub brushes are available, none of the liquid soap dispensers currently provide a housing for a scrub brush;, as well as a mechanism that acts as both a suspension device for drip-drying and a delivery system for the brush to evenly distribute a coat of the liquid soap to the outer ends of the scrub brush bristles.